Aisa
| jname = アイサ | rname = Aisa | ename = Aisa | first = Chapter 249; Episode 161One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 249 and Episode 163, Aisa is introduced through an infobox. | affiliation = Shandians; Rubber Band Land | occupation = | jva = Masami Suzuki | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Cherami Leigh | birth = January 3rd }} Aisa is a young Shandian girl who used to frequently sneak onto the Upper Yard to collect vearth. After the timeskip, she works in the Rubber Band Land theme park and sells Cloud Balloons. Appearance Aisa is a small Shandian girl. She wears a fur dress and cap. In the manga, her dress and cap are yellow and the in lines are white. The side cloth of her cap also is green. She has short brown hair. In the anime, her dress is brown, and her cap is yellow-white, with white cloth on the sides. She also carries a tan satchel, with yellow buckles. Two years later, she has grown significantly. She is much taller and her wings have become slightly larger as well. She is seen wearing a Rubber Band Land cap. She also followed Laki's suggestion as her hair is now longer and in pigtails. Personality Since she was born, she had the ability known as "mantra". Because of this, she hates it when people die and will try anything to stop it, even rushing into danger without any plans on what to do. Aisa is good friends with Laki and tends to bring her gifts like bags of dirt, which are considered holy and are called Vearth in the sky. Aisa wants to be a strong fighter like everyone else but is afraid of Wiper, though she warms up to him eventually. Aisa is a bit of a tomboy as she reacted with disgust when Laki suggested she grow her hair longer because it would look cute on her. Abilities and Powers Mantra Aisa was born with the ability known as Mantra (later revealed to be a kind of Haki), which gave her a sixth sense of the world around her. She can sense when people die as well as the feelings of others. She was able to tell where Enel was, despite the latter traveling at lightning speed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 264 and Episode 173, Aisa's mantra is revealed. Weapons Aisa was often seen carrying a burn blade as protection for herself. She has used it on several occasions to threaten others but she is never shown using it in actual combat. History Skypiea Arc She is the one who reveals the defeat of Satori and Gan Fall to the rest of the tribe, and later tries to stop all of the killing by going to Upper Yard, where she meets the Straw Hat Pirates. Though she is initially afraid of them, she soon warms up to the pirates, especially Luffy and Nami. Aisa helps Luffy locate Enel and after the war ends, Aisa no longer has to be a warrior. The last time she is seen she is taking a walk on the Vearth with Laki, Conis and Nola.One Piece Manga - Vol. 44 Chapter 424 Cover page, Conis, Norla, Aisa and Laki taking a walk. Two Years Later Two years later, Aisa works at the Rubber Band Land amusement park. She is dubbed the Cloud Ball Girl and she is selling cloud balloons to the children. Merchandise So far she has only appeared in the One Piece Super Deformed Figures series. She has not appeared in any other merchandise yet. Trivia *''Aisa'' (秋沙) means "merganser" (a type of seaduck), continuing the trend of female characters sharing names with flightless birds.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 32 - Fan Question: Does Aisa's name come from a bird? *Aisa's family relationship is often misunderstood. References Site Navigation it:Aisa Category:Shandians Category:Female Category:Children Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies